iAlternate ending to iStart a Fanwar
by Carrots4Hughey
Summary: sam's POV Just what I thought what should happen in iStart a Fanwar


"Why can't Freddie just be a girl-friendless loser?" I scream to some random fan. He had the nerve to state that if Freddie wasn't dating Carly, then he had to be dating me.  
"We have got to end this", I exclaimed to Carls and Fredweird.  
"I know, but how?" questioned Carly. Freddie's face lit up like he had an idea.  
"What if we…"  
"Oh, shut up Fredderly. No one wants to hear you run your mouth", I said.  
"Sam", Freddie complains.  
"What, I was only stating the truth", I defended myself.  
"Sam, don't be mean to Freddie", Carly pleaded.  
"It's rude."  
"Carly, how long have you known me?" I asked already bored with the conversation.  
"Still, it's rude to bag on Freddie", she pointed out.  
"Still, I don't care", I countered.  
"I can't believe it you guys. The fanwar that you caused Sam is raging on and all you two can do is argue about Sam's obnoxious behavior", Freddie pointed out in annoyance. Carly and Freddie started to fight about my 'behavior' while our fans were still fighting World War 3. I was getting annoyed by this so I grabbed a mic and stood up on my chair. I started shouting random chiz to our fans about how Freddie wasn't dating anyone and telling them to shut the chiz up. I turned to Carly and Freddie and told them to stop arguing and help me. They finally complied and helped me calm everyone down.  
"Why did we tell them to quite down if we have no way of telling them that we aren't dating?" Carly asked. Since I still felt guilty for telling everyone that Creddie exists, I was determined to fix it.  
"It still looks like Adam believed me about what I said about you and Freddie", I voiced part of my thoughts. There was no way that I was admitting to feeling guilty, especially since Freddie was here to rub it in my face. Suddenly, an idea came to me in a flash. "I've got a plan", I smirked at the mere concept of my plan.  
"Uh-oh", Freddie said as he glanced nervously over at me.  
"Watch it boy", I threatened. "Attention freaks, Carly and Freddie are not dating. Get that through your nerdy heads. There is no Creddie. It does not exist."  
"Yeah, so prove it", came a voice from the audience.  
"I was getting there. Freddie get over here", I demand. He obeyed probably out of fear, smart boy.  
"What do you want with me Sam?"  
"Oh, nothing much", I whisper in his ear before pulling him towards me slowly. As his lips gazed mine an audible gasp went through the audience but I was too caught up in the moment to respond. As soon as his lips made contact with mine, fireworks started going off inside of me. It was exactly as it had been the first time we had kissed. At first he didn't respond probably from shock of what I had just done. After a second or so Freddie started to respond and it was a vigorous, longing-filled response. After a total of eight seconds I pulled away. I hear a piercing scream from behind me.  
"What was that Sam?" Typical Carly.  
I had to say something so I just told her the truth, "I felt a little guilty about the whole Adam thing." I scuffed the tip of my Converse on the ground, not wanting to meet Carly or Freddie's gazes.  
"Aw, that's so sweet of you Sam", She said, her sweetness sickening me a little bit.  
"I never thought that I'd see the day when Princess Pucket felt guilty", came Freddie's voice. His voice was carrying hints of the smirk that was slowly breaking out on her face.  
"Nyeh!"  
"Well we might as well finish up the Q&A session", Carly said trying to break the tension.  
"OK", Freddie said.  
"Yeah, then can we leave?" I questioned Carly.  
"Sure Sam", she replied rolling her eyes.  
"OK people, we will resume the Q&A session now, so if you have any questions please ask away", Freddie announced.  
"You still haven't answered the previous question of who Freddie is dating", someone shouted.  
"No one", Carly screamed.  
"Carls isn't it clear that they are not going to accept that answer", I countered.  
"Yeah, listen to Sam. We will not accept that answer", the fans screamed.  
"Fine! You want to know who Freddie is dating", I countered. "He is dating me." A shocked gasp went through the crowd and Carly and Freddie.  
"Really?" Carly said looking between me and Freddie as if we were secretly dating. I scoff at this thought.  
"Really?" Freddie asks, still bewildered with my sudden outburst.  
"Yeah", I say nervously, "I mean, if that's OK with you?" I say in a slightly nervous tone. He doesn't seem as repulsed as I thought that he would be. Suddenly he comes towards me and kisses me softly. It was only a second or so long but it still sent those fireworks through me. "I take that as a yes", I breathed to him.  
"Si!"


End file.
